


Numb

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: He had allowed himself to get too close and now she was gone...drabble





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another drabble to add to my collection...

He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt like this. Sure, when he lost Gallifrey a numbing feeling had washed over him, but this was something else. He had lost her. He had allowed himself to get too close and now she was gone. He couldn’t stop thinking about the last thing he said to her – or what he didn’t say to her. He had gotten cut off, only seconds away from telling her how he felt. Yet he was cut off, and the moment that their connection ended, all that he was left with was this constant numbness.


End file.
